


Hyggelig

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: Snowy nights invoke cuddling.
Relationships: Norway (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 6





	Hyggelig

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Lukas Bondevik - Norway's official human name

(F/n) and Lukas walked in comfortable silence through the snowy night. With an umbrella in one hand, the said male stuffed his other hand into the pocket of his warm coat, shielding it from the bitter cold. He had forgotten to grab his gloves when he walked out the door that afternoon. He was in a hurry because if Matthias saw him home alone, the Danish male would have dragged him to have a drink, and nothing good ever came out of having drinks with his friend. He had jogged out of his apartment minutes after he received an inquiring text from Matthias and hurried on his way to meet (F/n) for their scheduled date, hence forgetting his gloves on that frosty winter day.

He glanced over at his girlfriend as she started humming a tune. He had heard that song from somewhere. It was probably from Tino when Lukas was eavesdropping on a conversation between (F/n) and his Finnish friend.

(F/n) had her hands clasped behind her back as she took leisured steps. She hadn't forgotten her gloves, he noted as he peeked behind her to see woollen mittens covering her hands. She was watching the snowfall, craning her head slightly to see the white specks fall from the sky. One time too many, she had poked her head too far from the safety of the umbrella and squealed like a child when she felt the snow land on her face.

She was too adorable.

Just as Lukas felt the familiar warmth spread through his body, disappointment cast a shadow on his face as he saw his apartment building. Both of them stopped right outside and (F/n) turned to face him.

"I guess this is your stop then?"

"Yes," he said. "I'll walk you home."

(F/n) blinked. Immediately, she waved her hands in front of her in a dismissive manner. "Oh, there's no need! I can walk home myself. I'll be alright, don't worry," she reassured him as she gave him a smile.

He took a quick glance at his watch. "It's getting late. I'll walk you home, (F/n)."

"Come on, it's not the first time I've gone home by myself. I'll be fine, really. I'm a big tough girl, I tie my own sandals and everything," she insisted. Lukas remained unfazed by her statement and stood his ground. She did too.

"Don't go," he said softly, the tone of his voice making her heart skip a beat. How could he be so delicate yet so firm at the same time? "Stay with me instead."

(F/n)'s eyes widened in surprise. Had he just offered her what she thinks he offered her? He wanted her to stay the night? She couldn't help the giddy smile that tugged at her lips.

"Shall I?" she teased, tucking her hair behind her ear to emphasize the obvious attempt at being cute, though Lukas would argue and think that she was plenty cute, to begin with.

He gave her a passive nod in response and she smiled, agreeing. "Alright then."

**\---**

(F/n) stepped into Lukas' warm apartment, a big difference from the cold winter air and she sighed in bliss at the cosy embrace it gave. She took off her coat, handing it over to her boyfriend's waiting hands, and he took it to hang on his coat rack by the door.

She looked around more. His apartment was not unfamiliar to her. Or at least, his living room, kitchen, and bathroom were not new to her. Lukas' bedroom was another case. That room was foreign and uncharted territory.

She waited on the couch as the Norwegian excused himself and tried to calm down her flustered and racing heart. Why was she so nervous? She took a few steady breaths and bit her lip, doing her best to mask her tension with a calm façade.

The blond male came back and in his arms lay neatly folded articles of clothing. "You can use the bathroom if you want to freshen up. There are spare towels in the cabinet," he told her as she stood to take the clothes from him. It was one of his plain long-sleeved shirts and thick pyjamas.

She thanked him and excused herself.

"I'll be here. We'll watch TV before bed if you're not too tired," she heard him call from the living room and she sent a quick reply of agreement.

**\---**

(F/n)'s soft footsteps made Lukas turn his head toward the hallway. She smiled once they locked eyes and made her way over to him.

"Thank you for lending me clothes," she said as she took a seat beside him, closing the distance between them and resting her head on his shoulder. He made a soft humming sound. His arm previously draped over the couch, wrapped around her shoulders to close her in an embrace as (F/n) watched the show playing on the TV screen. He rested his head against hers, catching the whiff of his shampoo from her hair.

For a reason unbeknownst to him, the feeling of having her in his arms as she sat there in his clothes, as the both of them shared the same scent; it spread a tender warmth through his chest. He didn't know how to describe how he felt, but it wasn't a bad feeling. It was good. It was as though his heart decided to pump increasingly faster by the second, but he didn't feel faint. He felt giddy. He felt as though he wanted that moment to last a lifetime. He wanted her in his arms, just as she was, in his clothes; so beautiful, so breathtakingly perfect.

**\---**

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no.

(F/n) forgot. She had completely forgotten the fact that if she stayed over, she'd have to share a bed with Lukas.

Now, that wasn't a big deal for her, but it would be her first time being so intimately close with him. Sleeping together, in a literal sense. It wasn't like she was a stranger to skin-to-skin contact, and it didn't bother her all that much, but what sent the girl's mind into a frenzy was that it was _Lukas_.

Yes, he was her boyfriend and there was nothing wrong with that. The ordeal would be completely innocent, but she couldn't help the way her face heated up and the way her heart pounded in her chest. It was just Lukas, but it felt like it mattered _a lot_ that she'd be sleeping with Lukas.

While (F/n) stood by the doorway, she didn't notice her boyfriend walk past her and open a cupboard. As she continued inwardly malfunctioning, he pulled an extra comforter and walked back to her.

"(F/n), you can take the bed. I'll be on the couch if you need anything," he told her. (F/n) looked at him blankly and he looked back. "Yes?"

"Huh?" she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at the comforter in his arms and then back at his face. "Oh right. Yes, will do. Uh, goodnight."

A ghost of a smile spread through his features before the blond leaned forward to give her cheek a quick peck, "goodnight."

His lips barely grazed her skin, but as she felt the warmth of his breath on her cheek, she immediately felt the blood rush to her face. He was seriously going to be the death of her. He turned on his heel, not seeing her flushed state and made his way down the hall to the couch.

(F/n), having finally calmed down, slowly closed the door and made her way to the bed. His room was neat, save for a few novels and papers scattered on his work desk. She got under the covers and made herself comfortable. A sigh left her lips as his scent wafted around her.

**\---**

For the past ten minutes, (F/n) had been tossing and turning this way and that, trying to get herself to fall asleep but she couldn't. She was comfortable, yes, but her mind was not at peace. She had been so nervous once she stepped into the bedroom that she had been more than half-expecting Lukas to be in bed with her, but there they were in separate rooms. She couldn't help the disappointment and regret that swam in the depths of her mind. He didn't have to sleep on the couch. The bed was perfectly accommodating for both of them to fit comfortably.

(F/n) sat up, convinced that she wouldn't get a wink of sleep if she doesn't satisfy her mind's demand, and carefully made her way to the living room. If he was sleeping, it'd be the perfect excuse for her to go back to bed and sleep her dismay away, but if he was awake... well, she would just cross that bridge when she got there.

The dim lamp beside the couch was switched on, illuminating Lukas as he read. (F/n) inwardly groaned. He was still awake. If only he had been asleep, she could've still had the chance to chicken out. Would it be inappropriate to request him to sleep with her?

"Lukas," she started, catching his attention. His blue eyes flickered from his book and then towards her.

"(F/n)," he echoed back. He put a bookmark between the pages of the open novel and closed it. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Ah, yeah," she said, trying to sound calm. "Uh—"

"What is it?" Lukas asked, cutting her off. "What? What do you mean?"

He looked at her and leaned back on the couch, placing his book on his lap. "You're fidgeting. What's wrong?"

"Oh! No, it's... Nothing's wrong, I just, I was thinking that maybe I'd fall asleep if you'd read to me." (F/n) winced at her answer. She was supposed to ask him to stay with her but her cowardice failed her yet again. Asking him to read to her... isn't that request worse?

Lukas simply gave a nod. He got up from the couch and followed her back to the bedroom.

He immediately went over to his work desk and started to pull out his chair. "Lukas, you don't have to sit there. You can, uh, you can stay with me. On the bed."

"Are you alright with that?" he asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes. (F/n) nodded in response.

Wordlessly, he joined her in bed. "Should I start from the start of the chapter?" he asked as he opened his book. "No, I don't need to know the story. I want to listen to your voice."

He felt warmth spread through him again. It was impossible to not love her, especially when she spoke unconsciously sweet like that. His eyes scanned the page of his novel before he started reading where he left off.

Once Lukas had made himself comfortable, he was startled by the warmth of the (h/c) girl's body on him as she snuggled into his arms. When he paused to look at her, to feel her, (F/n) felt her heart in her throat. Instead of addressing the fact that she had practically latched onto him, he kept reading. And much to her delight, the fingers of his free hand starting running through her hair, a motion that never failed to soothe her.

" _Usually we walk around constantly believing ourselves. "I'm okay," we say. "I'm alright". But sometimes the truth arrives on you and you can't get it off. That's when you realize that sometimes it isn't even an answer–it's a question. Even now, I wonder how much of my life is convinced._ " Lukas looked down at (F/n) and found her lulled asleep. His eyes softened as he listened to her breathing. So peaceful. She brought so much calm into his world. **(*)**

He finally pulled his hand away from combing through her hair and picked up his bookmark. He placed it between the pages and lightly traced the pads of his fingers against the words written on the strip of leather. It was an anniversary gift from (F/n). She had been embarrassed when she had given it to him, stating that he had given her such a wonderful gift (a necklace with a _Larvikite_ pendant) but she gave such a small, minuscule one in comparison. He dismissed her trivial thinking and accepted it nonetheless, surprised that she knew his passion for reading (despite only ever bringing out a book when he was alone or in a calm-enough environment, which was rare, given his circle of friends and acquaintances). **(**)**

" _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."_ He recited to (F/n). He knew she wouldn't hear him, too deep into sleep to be disturbed but he spoke anyway. **(***)**

He closed his book and placed it on the bedside table before carefully prying (F/n) off him and letting her snuggle into the warm sheets. He made himself comfortable before he pulled her back in his arms.

Lukas leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead and mumbled against her skin, " _god natt, min elskede_." **Goodnight, my beloved**

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm not mistaken, hyggelig is of Norwegian origin, which means 'nice, pleasant, cosy, comfortable.' 
> 
> * This is an excerpt from The Book Thief by Markus Zusak.
> 
> ** Larvikite is also called Norwegian Moonstone.
> 
> *** This is an excerpt from 100 Love Sonnets by Pablo Neruda.
> 
> This was originally published in Wattpad on May 19, 2018.


End file.
